If I Was the One
by carlaivy
Summary: This is a song'fic kind of thing. Jacob has always wanted to be the one that Bella wants, but she has Edward. I think it's the best i've written so please read :D and review. and it's rated T just to make sure, even though i think T is too much.


**Hey guys this is an JacobxBellaxEdward one-shot/song-fic kind of thing. If you don't get it right now I think you'll get it after you read :D So please read and review.**

**I do not own twilight and the song "If I was the One" by Ruff Endz.**

**A/N: they are all human (no vampires and no werewolves) and it's in Jacob's POV.**

**~-~-~-~**

I know you see him as your prince, and you think it's that he is the most awesome person ever. If I had just had the guts to tell you what I felt for you when he left you, but no, I had to the coward that I am. Even if he left for just a year and said he was coming back, he broke up with you and made you cry, then he comes back and it's as if nothing happened. It just makes me mad and it makes me sad.

_I see the way he treats you  
I feel the tears you've cried  
And it makes me sad  
And it makes me mad_

But hey, there's nothing I can do, because the worst part is that he's my best friend since we were little, and before both of us even met you. He told me he loved you, and I had to keep my feelings concealed, and because of that he was able to win your heart. I just wish I would have done something, but since I didn't you will never be mine.

_  
There's I can do baby  
Cause your lover is my best friend  
And I guess that's where the story ends  
So I gotta try to keep it inside you will never be, never be mine_

But since he came back, he's been different, and you have noticed it, so when you think that nobody's seeing you cry, but I am seeing.

I'm seeing you cry on the garden at the back of the school. I just want to go to you and hug you, make you feel better. I unconsciously take a step towards you, and before I can stop I step on a stick and it cracks making a loud sound. You get startled and look around until your eyes meet mine. You gasp and fall on your knees and I immediately go to you and hug you in comfort, "It's alright Bella". I grab onto my shirt and whisper, "No it isn't Jake" __

But if I was the one who was loving you baby  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
And if I was by your side  
You'd never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to  
I'd give you _love__ in these arms of mine  
If I was the one in your life  
_

While you cry over my 'best friend' and your 'prince' Edward, I just wish that I was your boyfriend and instead of crying over me in sadness you'd be crying of happiness. I would do anything for you to make every day worth living, for both of us.

_  
If I could have just one wish  
I'd wish that you were mine  
I would hold you near  
Kiss away those tears  
I'd be so good to you baby_

Yet another week passes, and you're still suffering, I feel like I'm the one causing you pain when I know I'm not. I just get to see at school, but Edward gets to see you every day before, during, and after school. So know that you and I are not meant to be, but I still keep wishing for you to say, 'Jake I love you' even if you say it as a friend, I would treasure those words forever.

_You're the one I want next to me  
But I guess that's just not meant to be  
He's there in your life sharing your nights  
You will never be, never be mine  
_

Again you're in the garden crying, but this time I don't hide I call your name cautiously, "Bella…" You look up at me and run to me. I embrace you and again tell you that everything's going to be alright, even though I know it isn't. You cry and cry, we even skip classes. I just wish I knew what was going on, but I just know who is causing the pain. I would never ever do that you Bella, I think to myself, but I unconsciously say it out loud. "Jake…I'm confused about what I feel" she said wrapping her arms around my neck and crying even more.

_  
But if I was the one who was loving you baby  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
And if I was by your side  
You'd never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to  
I'd give you __love__ in these arms of mine  
If I was the one in your life_

One month has passed since I last saw you cry in the garden, and I still don't know what you meant when you said you were confused over your feelings. I think it has something to do with me because Edward came up to me and said, 'You stay away from Bella'. I got mad, and it somehow ended up in us losing our long friendship. But now I feel free, I don't feel the pressure to seal of my feelings for you, I just want to scream to the world that I love you, and only you Bella. I just need to find that courage to do that.

_I wanna reach out and feel you beside me right here beside me babe  
Take you in my arms right now  
Scream I __love__ you right out loud  
Someday I pray that I'll find the strength  
To turn to you and say…_

Another month has passed and I still love you but I just don't find the courage to tell you. I was eating in the hallway, alone, when I heard footsteps, and looked up to see you running to me crying. I immediately out away my sandwich and open my arms up to you. "Jake…Jake…I don't know what to do" you said holding on to my shirt. "Ssh…Bella, do what your heart tells you to do" I said, thinking that I should follow my own advice. "I know…but I'm so confused" I just couldn't hold myself any longer and seeing you crying gave me that strength to say, "I love you Bella"

_But if I was the one who was loving you baby  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
And if I was by your side  
You'd never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to  
I'd give you __love__ in these arms of mine  
If I was the one in your life_

A few minutes passed, and you still hadn't said anything. "Really?" you asked just above a whisper and I was going to answer but Edward came stomping furiously towards us. "Jacob Black, what did I tell you about staying away from Bella?!" he yelled pulling up on my feet and grabbing me by the neck. You soon reacted and tried to pull Edward away from me, but he was too strong. I wasn't prepared, I needed air, I couldn't hit my used to be best friend. I looked at the efforts you were making, and somehow got the strength to get loosed of Edward's grip and pin him to the wall.

"Bella help me!" he yelled. "No!" you replied, "All you've done to me since you came back was hurt me and not care for me!" I didn't know that Edward had physically hurt you, it just made me angrier. "But you love me and you need me!" he yelled. You started shaking you head and trembling, "No I don't need you, you're the one that need me…and…and I don't love you, I love…'

_But if I was the one who was loving you baby  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
And if I was by your side  
You'd never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to  
I'd give you __love__ in these arms of mine  
If I was the one in your life  
_

"Jake" you said. I couldn't believe you loved me. It could actually happen you and I. Edward started turning blue and so I let him go, he left running saying that I was going to pay for what I did, but I didn't really care. I looked at you and you were smiling at me. "Is it true?" I asked and you just nodded. I felt so happy; I couldn't believe it was real. I went up to you and hugged you, then, it wasn't 'If I was the one' it was, 'I am the one'. You wrapped your arms around me and crashed you sweet, pink lips onto mine. It was the best moment ever because it was our beginning.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Right now, I'm watching over you even though you don't see me. I have long been gone, since the accident in the car, two months ago. I saw you cry over me, even though I said I would promise I would make you cry of happiness. You are reading this letter, I left that only you can read and see. It's almost time for us to reunite, here up above, even though I don't want you to do what you're about to do, but I miss you and I want you to see how beautiful it is up here. I'm waiting for you, even though it's selfish of me, I will be taking you away from your friends and your family. I love you.

You angel, Jake.


End file.
